Downhole systems employ various devices to control fluid flow. In some cases, it may be desirable to induce a pressure drop in fluid flowing from an annulus into downhole tubing. In such cases, fluid is typically directed through a labyrinth or convoluted passage. Pressure drops/changes may be controlled by adjusting a length of the convoluted passage. Typically, a tool is run downhole and connected to a valve actuator. The valve actuator is shifted to change a length of the convoluted passage in order to achieve a selected pressure drop. In other cases, an electrical actuator may be employed to adjust the length of the convoluted passage. In either case, adjusting a length of the convoluted passage requires a significant input force.